


Torn

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Family, Gen, Guilt, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is torn between guilt and relieve after her sister is being sentenced to death by confession.</p><p>Missing scene Broken (season 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

Grace watched from behind the corner as the guards pushed her sister back into her cell. The day’s events tugged at her heart even more now that she knew what Cara had done; what Nathair had forced her sister to do. When the jury had ruled that both be confessed Grace had felt relieve and guilt; relieve that the school teacher was getting her deserved punishment for her actions as a mordsith, but guilty that she had done so little to help her sister. She wondered if she would ever be able to forgive herself for what was about to happen and Grace wished she had told Cara to go. If only she had told Cara to go, even if it would have meant Nathair continuing her activities as a mordsith under the guise of a school teacher.


End file.
